


经常请吃饭的漂亮哥哥

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	经常请吃饭的漂亮哥哥

赖冠霖，2001年出生，大势男团Wanna One忙内，深受同组合哥哥和万千粉丝宠爱，是一颗众星捧月般存在的璀璨新星，最近在他多彩多姿的生活里又凭添了一件让他开心的事。

 

他终于要到了SM天团漂亮哥哥的电话。

 

事情顺利的匪夷所思，赖冠霖当晚跟同团几个成员去参加那场稀疏平常的艺人聚会的时候，也没想到吴世勋会来。

 

聚会办在江南一家高档的私人会所，来的多半是跟Wanna One同期回归的线上爱豆，人不多气氛却很热络。赖冠霖来韩国不久，圈内的艺人朋友还不是很多。他正独自缩在角落里抱着一盘寿司猛吃的时候，隐约听到门口传来喧闹声。邕圣祐拍了拍他的肩膀：“冠霖，我们一起去打个招呼吧，EXO前辈来了。”

 

说话间几个自带巨星光环的人影就走到近前，赖冠霖还没来得及看就被邕圣祐按着脑袋恭敬的行礼：“前辈好。”

 

临近午夜的私人会所因为这些人的到来似乎更热闹了几分，赖冠霖站在哥哥们身后，喏喏端了杯果汁跟着问候，灿烈哥，伯贤哥，珉锡哥，等招呼到吴世勋的时候，在少年欠下脊背的一瞬间，他听到对面传来一声：

 

“你好。”是中文，而且很标准。

 

赖冠霖慌里慌张的抬起了头。

 

这并不是吴世勋第一次见到赖冠霖了。

 

那年夏天最热的一段日子正巧赶上两个组合同台打歌，吴世勋收工回宿舍看重播。他原本是没什么记忆的，这会儿恰巧看到EXO一位安可的时候，一个陌生又英俊帅气的新人毕恭毕敬向他问了好，他没怎么在意的回了礼转过身，镜头却纪录下年轻男孩划过他脸上的匆匆一瞥，眼神里写满了欲言又止的羞怯和崇拜。

 

吴世勋没来由的一阵好奇。他知道这个红的不行的新人组合叫Wanna One，那一年火遍全韩的选秀节目Produce 101和走在首尔街头巷尾哪哪都能听到的‘我呀我’，叫他想不知道这个团体都难。吴世勋隐约记得大哥似乎在跟那位现如今无人不知无人不晓的国民C位pick录综艺，便随口问道：“珉锡哥，这孩子叫什么啊？”

 

金珉锡啃着西瓜，扫了眼屏幕：“冠霖吗？他们团里最小的，据说是台湾孩子呢。”

 

原来是说中文的外国人啊。吴世勋若有所思的眨眨眼。

 

他原本没把这随口一问的片段记在心上，却在见到赖冠霖的一刹那蓦地想了起来。

 

烤肉的香气伴随着火钳滋滋的摩擦声充斥在这座华贵时尚的私人会所，宽敞明亮的料理台边赖冠霖握着玻璃杯，把那截短短的瓶身磨蹭的指纹模糊：“世、世勋哥，你好。”他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，像介绍历史文物一般的认真小心，“我叫赖冠霖。”

 

赖冠霖是真的紧张了。

 

不同于吴世勋对他新鲜又模糊的初次印象，赖冠霖第一次见到吴世勋，还是在台北一家商场里大的惊人的液晶显示屏上。彼时他还是一个字韩文都不识的12岁小豆丁，炫目帅气却装束奇艺的人物光影闪烁在他的眼眸里，新奇的仿佛来自另一个世界。赖冠霖扯着妈妈的衣角，指着其中染了一头鹦鹉彩发的男生兴奋的对母亲说：“妈妈，你看，很酷诶！”电视机灰色的动态画面里传来一阵阵夸张狼嚎，伴随着齐刷刷的‘你是美女我是狼’暗了下去。小小的少年好一阵羡慕：“将来我也要染这种颜色试试看！”

 

赖冠霖自小就是个颜控。不论是当年隔着屏幕见到的鹦鹉发色漂亮哥哥，还是现在偷偷喜欢着的朴志训，只要是异常好看的人他总能做到过目不忘。

 

吴世勋柔和的笑了笑，一双眼睛就挤成一弯月牙：“很高兴认识你。”依旧是中文，一个字一个字的，字正腔圆，很熟练的样子。

 

赖冠霖被酥的都快倒在地上了，他极力抠住桌角控制住自己。啊，世勋哥，看上去那么高冷，实际真人这么可爱这么呆萌啊。啊，我整个人都不好了。

 

他面上表情平静无波，一颗心脏却直接来了个20米高台花式跳水，正要砸入池底呢就听吴世勋问他：

 

“冠霖是第一次参加这种聚会吗？”

 

“不是，之前跟哥哥们也有来过。”

 

“是嘛？多认识认识这个圈子里的人挺好的。”吴世勋笑眯眯的，友善搭腔道：“听说你在队里也是忙内，看来我们有很多心得可以交流交流啊。”

 

卸下明星光环的艺人聚会难免烟酒过场，推杯换盏。雾气缭绕的料理台角落里，两位新结识的帅气爱豆却在自己的小世界里老老实实上演兄友弟恭你侬我侬的戏码。赖冠霖惊喜的眼冒绿光，这这这，世勋哥是在主动抛橄榄枝？这这这是在撩我的节奏嘛？他这样遐想着，一边就没头没脑的开了口：“世勋哥，可以给我你的电话吗？”

 

 

看着吴世勋大大方方把自己的号码输到他手机里的赖冠霖一时内心百感交集，他也没想到自己就这么轻易的，迈出了杀入SM漂亮小哥哥集中营的第一步。而且首个攻下的，还是自小刚接触Kpop就印象深刻的吴世勋。

 

然而即便是认识了吴世勋他也没妄想着自己能跟人家有多深入的交集，毕竟一个是刚刚出道的01年小鲜肉，另一个则是比自己大了7岁出道5年多的偶像天团成员，本就羞涩的嫩苗无论如何也无法说服自己主动越过那一道看得见的鸿沟。

 

再一次碰到吴世勋就到了年末的颁奖上。赖冠霖所在的组合那一年可真是红翻了天，出专辑开fan meeting录综艺忙的脚不沾地，别说参加聚会了连休息的时间都很难挤出来。他原本以为吴世勋大概连他姓什名谁都忘了，没成想EXO一行人路过他们座位面前的时候，高大帅气的偶像直接跟他来了个热情的拥抱：“好久不见了冠霖，”吴世勋身上带着淡淡香水的味道像他这个人一样迷人的不得了，直熏的少年晕晕乎乎，“有空聚一下，哥请你吃饭。”

 

赖冠霖听着粉丝们的尖叫声半天没回过味来，等他意识到自己该回句什么的时候，只够挤出一个受宠若惊的傻笑，遗憾的看着吴世勋甩开大步离开的背影在他斜前方落了座。

 

典礼结束后的after－party上两个人自然而然的凑到了一起。赖冠霖其实最近心情糟糕到了极点，不知道自己触到哪根霉头，朴志训又双叒叕第101次不搭理他了。在镜头前这人还能拉下面子配合他营个业，一到了后台就冷漠的连亲妈都不认识了。赖冠霖满肚子无名的委屈无处发泄，好不容易瞅准机会看到这会儿朴志训落了单，谁料自己刚一过去想讪讪打破僵局那人直接站起来走了。

 

16岁的少年丈二和尚摸不着头脑的立在原地，独自感受着莫名的悲伤铺天盖地将他淹没。

 

所以即便是跟久未谋面的漂亮哥哥单独吃饭，兴奋劲儿过了，赖冠霖的嘴角就又耷拉了下来。

 

吴世勋看出他兴致不高，给他夹了块披萨：“冠霖，怎么了？最近行程太忙了么？”他抿了口啤酒，安慰道：“刚出道的时候都是这样，行程忙说明你们红，坚持坚持就能慢慢适应了。”

 

他跟这个还未成年的台湾孩子仅有过几面之缘，却一直对他抱着友好的善意。从出道伊始吴世勋因为工作的关系中韩两边飞是常事，队友也好合作伙伴也好，认识的中国人不在少数。他甚是了解外国人独身一人在韩国演艺圈打拼的不易，所以见到了也讲中文的赖冠霖，就不自觉想同他亲近。

 

“世勋哥，你有暗恋过别人吗？”

 

吴世勋愣了一下，他没想到赖冠霖垂头丧气的原因竟然是因为这个：“当然有过，我都多大了。”他恍然大悟的笑了笑，揶揄道：“原来是失恋了？赖冠霖你可以啊，这个事儿没敢让公司知道吧？”

 

少年没有力气的抬了抬眼皮，生无可恋的：“别说公司了，连那个人自己都不知道我有多喜欢他，”他想了一会儿，就忿忿的把一张餐巾纸撕的碎末满天飞：“明明是他先亲的我啊！大庭广众的，现在怎么能，翻脸不认人了呢！？”

 

赖冠霖也没想到自己那懵懂少男初恋的火苗会在一个年上，外国人，甚至跟他同样是个男生的身上燃的火热。这同他曾经幻想过的长发白皮肤，笑起来娇滴滴的漂亮学妹，有着天壤之别。可是爱就是爱了，如果他能学会控制自己的心，他也不想再这么兀自煎熬下去。从录选秀节目那会儿开始，赖冠霖就一直偷偷暗恋着比他大了两岁的朴志训。他独自跨过文化语言的鸿沟，一步一步渴望着向亲爱的哥哥更迈进一步。

 

只是先动了心的人先输。赖冠霖觉得自己每天都在为爱走钢索，喜怒哀乐全随着朴志训对他的态度变化而变化。可惜他的满腔情谊却不敢让朴志训知道，有太多太多的可视障碍横亘在少年面前，他蠢蠢欲动过很多次还是只能把那些话埋藏在心底。随着时间的推移，甜蜜却折磨人的单相思一天天过去，他却渐渐发现，朴志训对他的态度越发阴晴不定了起来。

 

这回依然是因为一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事。那晚练习过后朴志训叫赖冠霖陪他去买口罩，见那人仔细挑好了两副少年这边厢就火速屁颠屁颠的付了钱。巧合的是刚回宿舍他就听到邕圣佑嚷嚷自己的口罩都丢没了，赖冠霖也没多想，好心贡献出自己刚买的那一枚给哥哥。结果第二天去机场那副口罩一出现在邕圣佑脸上，朴志训就莫名其妙好几天对赖冠霖爱搭不理的。

 

这些事儿，还有对那个人的心思，赖冠霖实在是憋了太久太久。他在韩国没什么太亲密的圈内朋友，同队的哥哥们更是想瞒都还来不及，现下面对着一副洗耳恭听随他发泄模样的吴世勋，郁闷到极点的少年就再也忍不住了，委委屈屈把自己这段可怜的单恋过往同他语无伦次的说了一个晚上。

 

吴世勋边听边点头，末了才了然的笑了笑，分析道：“我怎么觉得他是在吃醋啊？”

 

“哥不用安慰我了，”赖冠霖一脸苦大仇深，他咬着那块披萨，像咬着他莫须有的敌人一般顽强：“大概是嫌我给他花钱了吧，我知道在韩国辈分是很严格的，但我真的没有一点越界的意思，我只不过是想要对他再好一点。”

 

吴世勋差点把含在嘴里的饮料给喷出来：“冠霖你想到哪去了，”他看着陷在自己妄想里自怨自艾的少年，无奈的摇了摇头，“我们是很看重辈分，但是没人说弟弟给哥哥买单就是越界的啊。我也经常请队里的哥哥们吃饭，人跟人之间都是相互的。”

 

他组织了一下措辞，继续道：“你是关心者迷，我是旁观者清。相信哥的直觉，你暗恋的那个人对你的感觉绝对不一般。”看着少年亮起来的眼神，他像是蓦然回忆起哪段悠远的往事似的：“喜欢一个人，还是一个和你文化语言都不同的外国人，确实不是一件容易的事情。”吴世勋露出一个赖冠霖看不懂的表情，那表情稍纵即逝。他停顿了片刻才回过神来复又开口：“能把这样的心里话告诉我相信你也是鼓足了很大的勇气，放心，我会帮你保守秘密的。以后有什么想不通的烦恼都尽管找我说好了。”

 

少年眸中的火苗亮了再亮，他点了点头，开心的应了一声：“嗯！”

 

赖冠霖就这样同吴世勋真正亲近了起来，他也因此稀里糊涂的成为了少年青春期情感小秘密唯一的倾诉对象。对这样一位长得超帅，人气又高，待人温柔还是队内中文担当的哥哥，赖冠霖想不喜欢他都难。在迎接新年的空档期EXO和Wanna One都没有回归日程，两个人私下见面的次数就变得多了起来。几乎每一次都是赖冠霖主动邀约，但却是吴世勋最后买的单。吴世勋这个人极重义气，面对的又是比他小了这么多的新人弟弟，任凭少年推拒了好几次还是被他挥挥前辈的气势果断拿下了。后来上节目赖冠霖也提起过两人交好的经过，在网络上还引起了不小的热议。之后那次吃饭吴世勋刷着手机，碰巧看到有粉丝给他留言，“世勋尼公开下跟冠霖的合照吧，不是很亲吗kkk”

 

两位脸蛋天才同时抬起头对视了一下，想到了对方跟自己旗鼓相当的自拍技术，又尴尬的把头埋了下去。

 

合照的事情大概是遥遥无期，但赖冠霖甜蜜的情感烦恼咨询还在继续。心思尚未成熟的少年很多话还学不会憋得住口，有了这么个温柔又包容的倾诉对象就总忍不住时不时过来叨扰一番。吴世勋收到独孤rewind提案的那天，刚结束了会议就收到赖冠霖发过来的一串表情包。他发了个问号过去那边立刻回复了一长段带着省略号和叹号的文字：“我我我我我亲到他了......!!!!!!!”

 

赖冠霖整个人都不好了，他在天上晕晕乎乎飞了一天没下来。随着小别扭的和好又过去，少年孜孜不倦的暗恋还处在火热的现在进行时。录团综的时候他瞅准机会就挤到朴志训屋子里不肯出来，死说活说非要跟他一块睡。朴志训难得半推半就的，推拉了片刻还是勉强同意了，他们在暗淡的录影棚里心照不宣的背贴着背，没一会儿这人就睡的人事不知。

 

赖冠霖听着哥哥近在咫尺的呼吸声哪舍得睡啊，他蹑手蹑脚的爬起来把屋子里的摄像机关好，又躺回到朴志训身边偷偷的看着他。梦里的人双目紧闭，长长的睫毛轻轻发着抖，本就娇艳的脸庞又红又粉，别提有多好看了。少年贪婪的打量着他，就越加心动的难以自制。他缩在角落里半天不敢动作，见朴志训已经睡的很熟了，才悄悄凑上前，大着胆子碰了碰这人微启的嘴唇，四唇相贴的触感刺激的让他像被电流通过了似的猛的缩了回来。

 

他紧张的注视着朴志训，见那人吐着柔和的鼻息一点没有要醒来的意思才放心的翻了个身儿。躺在狭小的棉质抱枕间赖冠霖脸红心跳的摸着自己的嘴唇，品味着刚才那个只有天知地知和自己知的吻，幸福到心脏都快要从口腔里蹦出来了。他鼓了半天勇气还是没敢回头再看一眼方才被他偷吻到的哥哥，赖冠霖没头没脑的甜蜜遐想了半天，竟然糊里糊涂的也睡了过去。

 

结果再醒来的时候这间堆满了玩偶的屋子里空荡荡的，原本同他合睡在一起的朴志训早就不知道去了哪里。赖冠霖看了眼手表，已经快到一天录制的尾声了。他艰难爬起来整理了一下发型，被工作人员叫出来拍了张合照，才随大伙儿一起离开了录影棚。

 

少年一整天都红着脸不敢看心上人，翻腾着幻想缠缠绵绵的内心戏就吃不下睡不好的坐立难安。不把这份窃喜找个人分享出来他就挠心挠肝的厉害，于是乎隔天吴世勋在收到了赖冠霖啰啰嗦嗦的一大段文字之后又紧接着收到了一条信息。

 

[图片]  
‘给世勋哥安利下我们的团综，每周五晚><’

 

他点开来，似乎是Wanna One的收工照。赖冠霖站在最左边，穿了件白绿相间的supreme帽衫，手比着小树杈笑的一脸傻气。

 

没过几分钟他放在床头的手机就震了两下：“这集是不是又吃火鸡面了，我怎么感觉你嘴巴有点肿啊？”

 

赖冠霖倒在床上噼里啪啦的开心打字：“哇哥也看了我们的节目吗？kkk我好开心，”他仔细回忆了一下才回复道：“没有吃诶，大概是睡太久了水肿吧。”

 

正值隆冬的首尔大雪纷飞，吴世勋悠闲的靠在SM大楼二层暖气旁的沙发上，一天的疲惫似乎都随着屏幕对面少年的喜悦渐渐消融。然而就在他以为赖冠霖的单恋就快要开花结果的当口，几个月后的一次见面那个耷拉着脸的委屈形象似乎又come back了。

 

他们坐在新沙站边上的章鱼料理店里，赖冠霖用筷子戳着那几只无辜的章鱼，垂头丧气的为自己盖棺定论：“我感觉他大概一点都不喜欢我。”

 

赖冠霖觉得自己长达一年的单相思已经凋零了。

 

新年伊始他同朴志训的关系似乎越来越朝自己预想的方向发展，那人偶尔的动作和眼神总是透着几分暧昧不明，直撩拨的少年心痒难耐。就在他开始考虑是不是可以把深埋已久的秘密全盘托出的时候，故事的行进却突然急转直下。

 

先是朴志训的首个双人综艺跟着室友朴佑镇一起去了庆尚南道，赏了樱花还玩了索道，很是不亦乐乎的样子。可怜少年只轮得到小心翼翼的问上一句‘怎么去的，要坐多久的车’然后只能羡慕的看着节目播出那天屏幕上哥哥春光明媚的笑脸。

 

紧接着又赶上为了6月回归录的Unit团综，赖冠霖眼巴巴举着朴志训的照片又期待又焦灼的等了半天，还是失望的听到那人念出了裴珍映的名字。

 

虽说最终还是如他所愿的同这人组在了同一个小分队，但说没有一点打击是不可能的。即使他那样喜欢朴志训，朴志训却从未对他表示过什么。活生生的现实又总是阴差阳错，赖冠霖觉得自己和他又没缘又没分，一年多来兀自一人扑腾了半天独角戏，到头来还是一头热。越这样想着，他就越往灰心丧气的牛角尖里钻。

 

赖冠霖没有力气的捡起一粒米塞进嘴里：“反正喜欢他也是我一个人的事情，我想他根本就不会在乎我的感受吧。”

 

铁板烧焦的油腻腻味道沁人心脾，年轻的爱豆们怕被人认出来带着帽子坐在角落里自斟自饮。吴世勋看着对面无精打采的少年，突然意识到自己为什么会一次次在拍电影、巡回演唱会和满世界出席时尚活动的繁忙日程里不厌其烦的听他诉说同自己一丁点干系都没有的少男心事。因为他看着赖冠霖，就像看到从前的自己，那般陌生又熟悉。

 

远在脑海深处的记忆早已覆水难收，他猛灌了口啤酒强压下去：“冠霖，我从不觉得你是个怯懦的人。与其在这里胡思乱想，你有没有考虑过，把一直以来只有你知我知的秘密，告诉你喜欢的那个人？”

 

赖冠霖猛的摇了摇头，眼神里写满了未知的恐惧：“不行，我不敢...我怕我说了，我们就连朋友都没得做了...”

 

“可是不去试一试，你就永远都不会知道啊。”

 

“我只是怕你有一天失去了，就真的连后悔都来不及。”吴世勋低下头，细碎的刘海挡住了他的表情，他扯出一个高深莫测的微笑，才继续道：“不是叫你相信我的直觉吗？事情的结果可能远没有你想象的那么简单。”

 

他调皮的眨眨眼：“再者说任何事情都有两面性，你只看到了一面就给自己判了死刑，另一面的故事说不定会有出乎意料的惊喜呢？”

 

 

大势男团Wanna One暌违半年的回归在那一年盛夏刚来临的日子里拉开了序幕，繁忙的日程中大了一岁的少年在工作和爱情里踽踽独行，边摸索边成长。虽然他依旧懵懵懂懂，屡屡碰壁，却似乎越来越能学着用理智去明辨自己真正想要什么。

 

新歌和小分队的成绩依旧让成员们和公司满意，Wanna One举办的几场签售会场场火爆，为了同偶像们近距离接触票也在黄牛市场卖出了咂舌的高价。赖冠霖坐在炫目的灯光里一边亲切的同粉丝们握手交流，一边低下头时不时回复贴在专辑页面上稀奇古怪的问题。

 

他耐心的边写边画，然后在看到那排小字的时候，突然一下愣住了。

 

泛黄的纸条上一列规整的韩文是那么赫然突兀，规规矩矩的发问道：“志训说如果有机会的话想和你一起去battle trip来着，如果可以和志训一起去旅行，霖霖想去什么地方呢？”

 

少年猛的抬起头，像发现了什么惊天秘密似的，心跳疾速的快要握不住那张薄纸：“哥说过想和我一起去battle trip的话吗？”

 

身旁的人点了点头，轻轻的嗯了一声：“对啊。”

 

签售会现场熙熙攘攘的嘈杂大的让偶像同粉丝之间的对话总是听不清，此刻却随着那人的回答在赖冠霖的耳中渐行渐远，他只听的到自己用不敢置信的声音又问：“什么时候说过的？”

 

“经常。”朴志训回过头看着他，那双漂亮的大眼睛里闪动着他从未曾注意过的温柔，“我经常这样想来着。”

 

 

赖冠霖不知道自己是怎么结束的那一晚的签售，之后朴志训同他说了什么，玩闹了什么，似乎都不再那么重要。他只记得在收工回宿舍的当口，下了车他就甩开众人一路拉着朴志训跌跌撞撞进了小区里黑黢黢的公园。

 

月光下娇小的哥哥揉着酸疼的手腕紧张的四下打量：“冠霖，有什么事儿不能回家说吗？你就不怕被粉丝拍到啊。”

 

寂静的夜里只有夏虫的鸣叫陪伴着他们，赖冠霖强掩住那些激烈的情绪和感情，他已经忍耐了太久太久，最终还是无法控制的从发红的眼眶中溢了出来。他怔怔的看着朴志训，突然想到了吴世勋曾经对他说过的话，他想他已经找到了另一面故事里那让他出乎意料的惊喜。

 

他知道自己不能再退缩，不能再让步。哪怕会有千山万水挡在这份感情面前，他也要披荆斩棘，走到这个人身边。他无法再等了，一刻也无法再等了，他已经耽误了太多好光阴。

 

“志训哥，有一句话我忍了很久，今天一定要告诉你，”赖冠霖猛的握住这人的手，声线都发着抖：“我喜欢你，从见到你的第一天起，每一天都偷偷的喜欢着你。”

 

被握住的那人一直低着头沉默不语，赖冠霖摩挲着他肉肉的手掌，焦躁和不安渐渐在心里升腾，他没底气的叹了口气：“现在你可以拒绝我了...”

 

手心骤然传来一阵刺痛。

 

朴志训猛的抬起头，眼中喷火，恶狠狠的掐着他似乎都不能解气：“赖冠霖，你这个笨蛋！我都这么主动了你还看不出来吗？”

 

“上次我跟你去买的口罩是我特意挑的情侣款，结果你转头就送人了？”

 

“别以为我不知道有一回你趁我睡着了亲了我，我也马上反咬回去了！”

 

“还有，录X－con团综的时候我前两次都选的你，Unit活动我最想和你一组，你难道没看回放吗？” 

 

朴志训不管不顾的大声喊，恨不得把所有过去埋藏在心底想要对这个人说的话都痛痛快快发泄出来一样。他越说声音就抖的越厉害，赖冠霖愣愣的看着这个脸胀的通红的人，泛着荧光的泪水就要从那双每晚都会出现在他梦中的眼睛里堪堪滑落：“我也喜欢你，真的很喜欢你。我只问你一次，要不要和我在一起？”

 

 

赖冠霖终于得到了他茶饭不思日夜抓心抓肝觊觎的兔子哥哥。

 

他把人搂在怀里，摸着心上人红通通的脸，笑眯眯的心想。

 

这回该轮到我请漂亮哥哥吃饭了。


End file.
